There are a wide variety of image detectors, such as visible light image detectors, infrared image detectors, or other types of image detectors that may be used to capture images for storage and display. Recent advances in process technology for focal plane arrays (FPAs) and image processing have led to increased capabilities and sophistication of resulting imaging systems. While these developments may provide improved features and image quality, they often negatively impact the size, weight, and power of associated systems. In particular, single aperture optical systems supporting multispectral imaging are typically complex, heavy, and expensive. In addition, high resolution sensors in the long wave infrared band may require very large apertures.
As an example, thermal cameras are used frequently in military and commercial applications. However, in many circumstances, size and weight limitations may render such thermal cameras unpractical. Cost is also an obstacle for market penetration in many applications. In particular, infrared camera optics often contribute significantly to the total cost and size of such devices. As a result, there is a need for improved image detector implementations that provide high capability without undue impact on size, weight, and power of image detectors or their associated devices.